Price of Angels
by Sesshomaru-bishounen
Summary: Yaoi. Daisuke is accepted by the girl he loves, and Dark disappears, banished by love returned. But Daisuke was not ready for the separation,when had Dark meant so much? And Dark is offered a choice that lands him in a world of pain. DaixDark SatoxKrad
1. Sayonara, My Lovely Dark

Hello, Whisper (that's not my real name either.) here…aka Sesshomaru – Bishounen, here with a DNAngel Fic! (Be nice, it's my first.)

Ok, first off, this is yaoi…Boy/boy, shonen-ai, If ya dinna like, push back on the browser me laddie.

Second, I don't own the characters. Really. I _may_ put in a partial claim on Dark though…just don't sue me, ok? This is a **Dark x Daisuke** ficcy….YES YES YES!

**Dark:** The thought that you're even contemplating partial ownership scares me.

**Whisper:** C'mon, you know you love me.

**Dark: **Ok, but I may not after this fic. You're not going to do any bone-breaking again are you?

**Whisper:** …

**Dark: **AH! YOU ARE?

**Whisper:** Oh, be quiet you big baby, or I'll pair you with Satoshi.

**Dark:** Shutting up, ma'am.

**Daisuke:** I'll keep him quiet…

**Whisper: **Oooh, goody, can I watch?

**Dark & Daisuke: **HELL NO!

**Whisper: **Ok, it was worth a try. On to the fic!

**Dark: **:mutters: About time…

**Whisper: **Oh, and _Ashiteru_ means I love you in Japanese by the way.

**Dark: **Baka…which means idiot, or stupid by the way. :gets hit on head by angry authoress: OUCH!

Oo.oO

The Price of Angels

_Sayonara, My Lovely Dark_

Oo.oO

The moment was here; the time was now. The girl who loved him stood before him, and he leaned forward to kiss her. But then, he paused, something deep-seated and far more powerful than what he was feeling now, surfaced to challenge him. Just a doubt, a little nagging doubt. This would be the end, wouldn't it? Feelings of love returned, and Dark would disappear. Phantom Thief Dark would be gone, never to return to Daisuke Niwa. But, was that what he really wanted?

/_ "So what happens when she loves me back?" the red-haired boy asked, curious. Silence. "Say, Dark, are you there?" _

_/Yeah, Niwa family curse speaking./ The thief sounded resigned, almost sad, something that disturbed his counterpart._

"_Dark don't be that way. Did you hear what I said?" _

_/Yep, and the answer to your question is, I go bye-bye. And the Niwa family gets about forty years of peace. Or longer, depending. If you have a bunch of daughters I'm out of luck./ A soft chuckle rippled through their connection as the purple-haired rogue laughed._

"_But…do you want to go?" Daisuke asked softly._

_/Does it matter/ Dark's voice became very quiet/I'm simply an ageless being brought to life by feelings. I'm not human, I'm not even real in the conventional sense. I'll go when your love is returned. I haven't got a choice, Dai-chan./ _

_The boy thought that his partner sounded sad, he could act like he didn't care, but Daisuke had let the thief become his friend, and they found it hard to hide their feelings from each other. Truth be told, he didn't want Dark to go. It would be…lonely…_

"_What if I don't want you to go?" If silence can sound startled, then the following silence most certainly did. _

_/Y-you don't want me to go/ Dark sounded almost hopeful, yet…afraid. _

"_No, not really. I'd like to keep you around. You've become a good friend you know." _

_/Hmph./_

"_You're more human than some people I know, Dark. You have feelings and emotions. And I'm sure you have hopes and dreams. You don't deserve to be treated like a curse."_

_/You weren't exactly pleased when you first found out you were saddled with me./ The retort was almost bitter._

"_Can you blame me?" Daisuke asked defensively, "I had no idea you were just going to show up, much less take control of my body!" _

_/Yeah, that's me. The little parasite who takes over./ The thief was mocking himself, and the red-haired teen didn't like it. This side of Dark was one he hadn't seen before, but he guessed it had always been there, lurking. _

"_Stop it, Dark. You aren't like that. I…I enjoy having you here with me." Daisuke confessed._

_/Yeah right. I've put you through hell. I tease you, and there have been times when I've acted contrary to your wishes. You'll be better off without me. Besides, it doesn't matter, Dai-chan. I'll have to go eventually. Don't get to attached to your pets./_

"_Dark! STOP IT! You're not my pet, you're my friend! You're funny and helpful and you keep me company. You've gotten me out of trouble and been there when I needed you! I don't want to lose you!" He was almost desperate to say something to cheer Dark up._

_/Go to sleep, Daisuke. I'll still be here in the morning./ There was an air of finality to the statement. And the boy could feel the Phantom Thief's consciousness retreating. It hurt that Dark thought so little of him. There was never a time he had thought of the thief as a pet, much less a parasite. A curse? Maybe, but that had changed quite quickly, and though they didn't always get along, and often caused each other grief over the romantic side of the partnership, the purple-haired man's flirting had never REALLY got out of hand. Not enough to keep Daisuke from getting attached to the said girl that is. _

_He genuinely **liked **Dark, despite the theif's faults, and was distressed by his friend's withdrawal. They could both sense that some closure was coming in Dai's relationship and now he knew that the thief looked on it with dread. He didn't want to hurt the other, really. His thoughts in turmoil, Daisuke finally fell asleep._

_While the boy slept, Dark moved closer to his consciousness, there, in Daisuke's mind, they could 'see' one another. The amethyst-eyed thief knelt beside the figure of the sleeping boy. _

_/Ashiteru, Dai-chan./_

_Those strange eyes sparkled with unshed tears. They were quickly blinked away. Phantom Thieves never cried. _

_And he didn't deserve Daisuke. He didn't... but it still hurt so badly, like his heart was being torn from his chest._

Oo.oO

Daisuke pushed away the doubt, and kissed her, this sweet girl before him. And he could almost feel something snap, like a cord.

/_Ashiteru, Dai-chan…/ _A whisper like a fragment of memory.

And then, nothing. He had felt this emptiness before. But it had never been so complete, so final. Suddenly breaking away, Daisuke felt his legs give way beneath him. _Dark? Dark? Are you there? Please! Dark! You said you loved me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! DAAAAAAAAAAAARK!_ And the boy cried, the girl who loved him standing behind him, hands on his shoulders, quietly offering comfort from a pain she could not comprehend.

Oo.oO

**Dark:** O.o I cannot believe you just did that to me.

**Whisper: **Hey, when the muses strike, I must obey. Don't worry, I'll do ….something …about it.

**Dark: - - **I don't like the way you said that.

**Whisper:** :Cackles evilly:

**Daisuke:** Hey! I want my thief back!

**Whisper: **:clamps a hand over mouths of squabbling twosome: Anyway, review and I'll see you next chapter. And for a few people who might have questions, I know this story, I'm just telling it the way I like it. Mehehe. Whoever said I played fair?


	2. Deal with the Devil

Ok, first things first.

1. This is yaoi

2. I don't own DNAngel

**Dark:** Thank heaven you don't.

**Whisper: **Just for that, I'm going to break bones.

**Dark: **Weren't you planning on doing that anyway?

**Whisper:** Be quiet you!

Oo.oO

Price of Angels

_Deal with the Devil_

Oo.oO

"Well, welcome back to the void." Dark muttered to himself. That was the problem with being someone who depended on a host body. It was the absolutely boringness of the in-between time. An infinite amount of darkness from which he could not escape no matter how far he walked and which did not reach out to swallow him into sweet oblivion. Once, and only once, he and Krad had stumbled up on one another in the blackness. They had barely given a nod to acknowledge each other, for what was the use of pursueing their rivalry here? Their magical energies were useless here, so unless they wanted to go at it like a couple of schoolboys swinging their fists and rolling on the ground, it was rather pointless to engage in a fight.

So the solitude was endless. The silence was a thick and clinging curtain that Dark could almost feel around him. And this time, it was worse. He had not just appreciated his host, been a friend and ally. He had LOVED him. Loved him deeply, although he knew those feelings would never be returned. He had foolishly allowed the walls in his soul to be broken down, Daisuke had torn away the pretense of callous rogue and left him bare.

Now he could cry. He was nothing now. All the pride was tossed away as he crumbled. He lay in the oppressive darkness, sobbing as if the tears would heal his broken heart. "I'd do anything to come back to you, Daisuke…" He could taste the saltiness of his own tears on his lips, "Ashiteru…" He whispered, "Ashiteru…"

**Would you do anything, Dark Mousy?**

"What?" the thief was startled from his misery by a strange voice. It sounded like an echoing whisper, rasping and…creepy. Yes, most definitely creepy. A sound which reminded him of the rustling of paper.

**Would you do anything to return? To have a body of your own with which to love and live?**

Dark cocked his head, unruly hair falling into his eyes, "Yes. Well, nearly anything…" he said softly, "As long as it didn't hurt Dai-chan."

The voice chuckled. The purple-haired thief had thought the voice was scary before, but the laughter sent chills up and down his spine. This was entirely new to him, the fact that someone else was speaking to him here in what he had considered his solitary exile. He had been here many times before, but never had there been a voice. _'Nope. Never a voice. Would have definitely remembered creepy voice.'_

**I can give one too you. A body of your own…**

Amethyst eyes narrowed, creepy voice now had his attention, "So what's the catch?" He had not been a renowned thief because of luck, but by caution and training. Nothing came without wanting something in return, so he had believed. And everything about this screamed "TRAP!" to his honed senses.

The voice laughed, that spine-tingling eerie sound again, as if someone had taken paper and torn it, adding amusement to the sound, **You must do as I say, in my world, for two years. After that you may do as you wish. Just amuse me. **

'_Two years. Then you'll see Dai-chan again.'_ A small hope fluttered inside his chest. No matter what this creature wanted, it would be worth it. Dark's love for the little redhead overwhelmed all his other safeguards. Anything was worth it, he would dance, die or trek through hell. Anything.

"All right. I accept. But if you don't keep your word there will be hell to pay."

The laugh was even more intimidating this time, **Oh, no fear, Mousy, I'll keep my word, as long as you keep yours.**

/One year later/

"Ugh, Daisuke! That's it! That's the absolute end!" The teary-eyed girl pounded her fists on the redhead's chest. "All you do is talk and brood about him! That-that PERVERT! What about me? Don't you love me!" She sobbed frantically.

Dai raised a hand in defense, "Please don't say that! I – "

"I what!" She screamed at him, _"I'm sorry, love, I just can't get over a thief that doesn't even truly exist! _You freak! You don't love me! You love him."

The amber-eyed boy hung his head, "Yes. I love him. Or should I say 'loved' as he cannot come back thanks to you?"

"UUUUUUUGH!" She shrieked at him, "That's it! We're through!" She stormed out, furious, and Daisuke realized with a sort of detached shock that she was serious this time.

"I'm a real fool, Dark." He muttered, even though he knew he would get no answer. "I'm an idiot for letting you go. Perhaps I'm an idiot for even falling in love with you in the first place, but…" He walked over to the window, leaning out and letting the wind stir his fiery hair. "Ashiteru, Dark Mousy…" A solitary tear stained his cheek.

OoO.OoO

"Ashiteru, Daisuke." Mumbled Dark through bruised lips. The thief hung limply from bonds he could not see. He could see the blood though. Smell blood, taste blood, see blood. Oh joy. And it was all his. All this blood belonged to him.

Oh, but it was what he so richly deserved. He was the fool, the puppet, who treated those who relied on him with such uncaring scorn. And if in the end it did get him what he wished, then he counted himself lucky. Oh but the pain, the unseen agony caused by an unseen tormentor. There was no point of focus save his own pain, he was drowning in it, and only the thoughts of Daisuke kept him sane. He closed his eyes and the thief could still see him. _"I wonder if he's gotten taller?" _A whole year, but it felt like an eternity, ever since he had sealed a pact with whatever his torturer was, demon, devil or other entity. Oh how he wished for something to break the endless cycle, something that would feel more real than his broken body.

**Getting bored? **Questioned the voice again.

"Oh no, " Dark answered as casually as possible, "I'm having a ball!"

**Good, let's have a little more fun, though, shall we?**

The thief heard a sickening crack as several of his ribs snapped. '_Note to self: Having a body is not all it's cracked up to be.'_ Before this he had been a magical being, able to recover using the energy of his host. Nearly invulnerable. Now, now he was human, and subject to the sadistic whims of this…being. Only one more year left, he told himself, as his wrist snapped, only one more year. Then the bonds twisted, and the bones in his wrist drove themselves through his skin, and Dark screamed as white-hot pain engulfed him.

OoO.OoO

_/Yet another Year Later/_

The sixteen year old trudged home. It was cold, it was late, and it was raining. His mother was absolutely going to kill him. If she was still up that is. If not, he could always pretend that he'd come home at a decent hour. Two in the morning wasn't exactly decent.

If Satoshi hadn't gone home early, Daisuke would probably still be there. He and the blue-haired boy would now "hang" together, becoming almost like brothers. Krad had disappeared the same time as Dark, strangely enough, and had caused the Hikari no more grief. No, the only grief he got was from staying out to late with Daisuke.

The redhead used to ALWAYS be home on time….but then, that was when he'd been a naïve child, before he met Dark. Now, he felt, hardened, somehow. His hair was longer, long enough to put in a short ponytail instead of sticking every which way, and he had, in an act of rebellion, pierced one ear, which held a small silver ring with an amethyst stone. It reminded him of the thief's eyes. Two years, two years that he still hadn't been able to let go. He supposed it was foolish of him.

"Stupid, Daisuke, you fool." Be berated himself. He was thinking about _him_ again. Not good. He turned into an alleyway, this part of town was a bit rough, but it would get him home quicker. Anything to avoid the wrath of Emiko…

Just then, he tripped. "Dammit!" He caught himself in time to keep from ending up face, down on the pavement; he cast a glance over his shoulder to see what had tripped him. _What the hell? _He turned around and took a closer look…

TBC

Oo.oO

**Daisuke:** How could you leave those nice people there?

**Whisper: **Easy…you tripped.

**Krad: **It's never good when they trip...And you know the girl was Riku after that Pervert comment.

**Whisper: **Aw, stop that, you're being a wet blanket:pokes: besides, you aren't even in this fic yet!

**Dark:** I know where he is.

**Whisper: **Shhhhh!

**Dark: **Oh, and do I get to be in one piece in the next chapter? Do I get a reward? Huh? Huh?

**Whisper: **Oh please, be happy I didn't make it ten years.

**Dark: **You're so meeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaan!

**Whisper: **Deal with it. Anyway, read and review! I'll see you in the next chappie!

**Dark: **I get to at least kiss Daisuke, right?

**Whisper:** Only if you shut up right now.

**Dark:**:Silence:


	3. Until I Fall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNAngel! Curse it stop rubbing it in! Oh yeah, this is yaoi. Deal with it.  
**Dark: **Do I get to kiss Dai-chan yet? 

**Whisper:** No.

**Dark: **Awww! You're so meeeeeaaaaaaaaaan!

**Whisper:** Shut up and be quiet, or I'll drag your torture out for another three chapters.

**Dark: **Shutting up, ma'm.

Oo.oO

Price of Angels

_Until I Fall_

Oo.oO

_Yesterday_

A forlorn bundle of humanity was huddled in a dark corner of nowhere, feeling a loneliness so tangible it threatened to devour him, leaving him bereft of reason like a mad dog. He had no desire to become a creature of this desolate existence, but it was what he was transforming into, with only one, indelible thought keeping him clinging tenaciously to sanity.

It would all soon be over.

His reward would be granted, something he told himself was worth all this torment, both of his mind and his body. Ah…but simply to have the company of other living beings would have been solace enough at the moment, anything at all to ease the monotony of this psychic wasteland.

He forgot his host could read minds, but even if it had crossed his mind, he would never even have remotely wagered that his request for a cellmate would be granted. He heard things before he saw them here, a displacement of air and something crashing heavily against an unseen wall to drop like so much trash at his side…golden hair spilled across his legs.

It was almost fitting that they should share this fate. He had known before that the angel was here…

Krad.

He was clad in nothing but a tattered pair of pants that once upon a time had been white, that and the crimson of his own blood, much of it newly shed. Krad had not been as resilient here as Dark. Krad had been the stout tree in the wind, the one that refused to bend…and so something had broken. His sanity? No, he was still all too sane, but he didn't say much, keeping his thoughts to himself, his cockiness gone. Dark pitied his former rival, there was so much that Krad had been denied in life, and he had become so very bitter. It hadn't helped that the Hikaris had always treated him like dirt, fought him. So, to survive, Krad had become a monster…a monster of his master's creation.

And now he was broken. He couldn't fight. The fight had kept him alive, he had lived to dominate and destroy, it was a purpose. Here there was none, nothing at all, and he could not live in that. It was something he'd never had to cope with, always before, in the darkness, he knew that there would be another chance, he could come back, but here, the silence; the vast emptiness was enforced, their taskmaster seeking their every weakness for his own amusement.

Dark placed a gentle hand on the angel's hair, moving a stray strand back from the closed eyes of his unconscious cellmate. Their time was almost up, it had to be. But what did Krad have after this? The phantom thief wanted to return to his beloved Daisuke, wanted to return more than anything that heaven, hell or the material world had to offer, but what of Krad? Why had he accepted the deal of the malevolent devil that toyed with them as a pleasurable game? He was sure his enemy had thought too highly of himself to stoop to that. Why had he wanted to return? It surely couldn't be his host? Could it?

**Dark Mousy.**

The thief shifted sluggishly, with great concern he laid Krad on the ground before rising slowly to his feet, as if he didn't care, as if he wasn't afraid of the mocking voice that commanded this world of hellish nothing. "What do you want of me?"

**Tut. Tut. **The voice chided reprovingly, sounding almost amused. **Today it is no longer what I want, but what you have wanted, Phantom Thief. **The voice giggled, something that reminded Dark remarkably of fingernails scraping down a chalkboard torturously. But he could have cared less.

He dared to hope that this was not yet another game designed to break him. "Is it time?" Breath seemed no longer able to escape him as the silent seconds dragged by, his master in no seeming hurry to answer.

"_Please. Please. Please." _He begged within his mind, his torn and aching body seeming weightless for just a moment, as it had used to be.

**Yes.**

One word had never held so much joy.

Oo.oO

A couple of hours later, a purple-haired young man stood in the driving rain in front of a large tower, a fenced garden to his back. He had his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of the water on his skin, seemingly ignorant of the fact that he was soaked to the skin. The blood and grime of the past two years was washing away in the torrential downpour and he could almost feel all the dirtiness he had despised in himself washing away as well. It didn't seem to matter at the moment that he wasn't quite sure where he was, or where he was going. But when the thought did hit him, he laughed.

He laughed long and loud, his arms outstretched and face uplifted, the world had never seemed so beautiful. He moved down the street, limping slightly, his left arm tucked into his chest as the wrist was still healing from a not so distant wound. He knew from the pain that had shot through him when his mirth subsided that several of his ribs were still broken. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had last been snapped after all.

But none of that mattered anymore, he was free from the clutches of that monster, and he wouldn't ever have to endure that agony again. And he was going to see Daisuke.

He knew later when he began to stumble every few feet that he was in serious trouble, but in his euphoria he ignored the warning signs…what was pain to him anyhow?

Oo.oO

_The Present_

Curled up against the wall was a lean figure, he was soaking wet, and his clothes, a black shirt, pants and leather jacket, were soaked as well. It was his foot whom Daisuke Niwa had tripped over. At a casual glance he looked like any other down on his luck bum, "Idiot. Probably stone drunk." The boy muttered, annoyed, he was already much to late after all. But this callous thought was pushed aside as he noticed the posture of his object of study. His legs were drawn up halfway towards his chest, and the man shook slightly, his breathing was ragged and painful, as if taking in air caused agony. Dai was immediately concerned. He had not changed so much from that fourteen-year-old boy after all. He would worry about anyone; something his mother often scolded him for. But he couldn't help himself. He reached up and pushed the shaggy dark hair back from the other's face. "You ok?" he said in just above a whisper, not wanting to alarm the man.

"Please…" the voice was so weak, a thin stream of blood continued to run from the side of the fellow's mouth, despite the rain and a dark bruise discolored one of his cheekbones, slightly disfiguring him. "No more…" he pleaded, the tone was absolutely heartbreaking to the redhead, it sounded so broken. "I just want…"

Dai assumed the fellow was delirious, but something triggered at the back of his mind, this guy bore a remarkable resemblance to…Dark. The ache in his heart increased tenfold. _"Not Fair!"_ It sent a pang of regret racing through him. But he did not have time to dwell on that. Someone had hurt this man, and badly. The redhead assumed that there were other injuries that he couldn't see from the sound of his breathing and the way in which he curled in on himself. Broken ribs maybe? Hopefully there wouldn't be any internal injuries. "Shhh…" he whispered, in an effort to calm the other. "I'm not going to hurt you. You need help."

The man opened his eyes, ever so slowly; they were glazed over from the pain, and probably a fever as well, "D-don't want…need to find…just…need to find…"

Daisuke gasped softly, those eyes…they were such a deep, depthless purple. It was too much, too much, he could feel himself beginning to cry. "It's not fair." He scooped the black-clad figure up in his arms. The man was much too light. He apparently hadn't been eating well. That someone would do this to another person… Dai was very angry to say the least. The man's resemblance to Dark didn't do anything to ease his anger. And should this dark mass of wet hair turn out to be purple, well, so help him he would hunt down whoever had done this to him. Sure, this fellow couldn't be Dark, but it didn't matter. It still struck too close to home.

As he walked home, bleak thoughts of revenge swirled in his soul. This hurt so badly. It was his fault that Dark was gone, and that he wouldn't see it again. He had been so blind. Blinded by his childish feelings, first for Risa then for Riku. A stupid crush, and he had sold his best friend…no, more than his friend, just for that. He had loved the Phantom Thief. He wasn't afraid to admit that now. He was so distraught he didn't notice when the rain stopped or when his tears soaked his face. "I'm so sorry, Dark." His voice was so low as to be almost unheard. He felt like he was drowning in his own misery, but then…then… he felt a warmth.

There was a hand cupped around his cheek.

The redhead nearly dropped his burden. He looked down, the mass of hair had indeed started to dry, wisps of dark purple framed the face, which, washed free of grime by the rain, was heart-stirringly familiar. And the amethyst eyes were now so clear, a gentle hand touched his lips, his face, as if to memorize him.

"Dark?" he whispered, almost terrified of the answer. It couldn't be…

"I was…so afraid." The figure in his arms said, the voice so pain-filled it was almost a moan, eyelids drooped to cover those beautiful orbs once more, and Dai cursed himself inwardly. It was foolish to hope. A look-alike. Nothing more.

Dark was never coming back.

TBC

**Dark: **Oh the angst! You're killing me!

**Whisper: **Actually, I'm not anymore.

**Dark: **Pfft!

**Krad: **I say…what about me?


	4. Heartstrings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the D.N. Angel boys, I just like to play with them. And this is yaoi, don't like, don't read, then neither you nor I will have issues.**

**As your loving author, I feel somewhat obliged to write the intro here. I just finished watching episode 23 of D.N.Angel and I'm pretty sure at this point that I'm going to have a Satoshi x Krad Pairing in here.**

**I think D.N.Angel is the only English dub of which I've ever been wholly satisfied. Hey, they have Greg Ayres doing Satoshi, I couldn't be happier. He's my fav. And Krad's accent is just yummy. **

**I'm rambling now, I'll shut up and let you read the story.**

**Dark: You always ramble.**

**Whisper: You're making this longer. Be quiet! You're unconscious in this part anyway.**

Oo.oO

**Price of Angels**

_Heartstrings _

Oo.oO

Oo.oO

"_You came to save me?"_

"_I came for **me.**"_

"_Of course."_

………..

"_I'll come back for you, Daisuke, I promise."_

Oo.oO

Dark had been afraid, Daisuke realized now, afraid that he might let someone get too close again, but by the time that Dark had tried to push the boy away, it had been too late. The Phantom Thief already cared deeply for him, but had been unable to be honest with himself first, blinded by old feelings of love and loss. Blinded as Daisuke himself had been blinded, therefore causing an unbreachable separation.

Only losing the one that **he** had truly cared about had lifted the veil from his eyes. The purple-haired rogue had once told him that he needed to be honest about his own feelings, to establish them firmly. And yet again, like the thickheaded dimwit that he was, he had made one of the biggest blunders of his life. Dark had been his other half in more ways than one, he was simply not complete without him, like a part of his soul had been ripped away. A missing and vital piece in the puzzle of Daisuke's life.

Satoshi and he had become rather close during the past two years, the blue-haired boy now free of the malicious golden angel that had been _his_ other half for so long. But the Hikari had confided in his friend that he too, somehow missed Krad in some indescribable way, like something was…lost, and emptiness of soul. Though Daisuke wasn't sure how that worked seeing as Dark's rival had never caused anything but trouble and pain for Satoshi. Nothing at all like how he and his half had been.

The redhead felt a pang of inner agony shoot through him as he cast a cautious glance to the handsome stranger sleeping on his bed. Well, the only good thing about this situation was that it had inspired him to paint. Something he hadn't done that much of since Dark's banishment into whatever realm he stayed before another Niwa reached the appropriate age. Daisuke once again dipped his brush in the paint, sheathing it in black liquid and delicately swiping it over a segment of the canvas. He had been at it for several hours, as he watched his unconscious visitor, the one who looked so much like his Phantom Thief.

He had snuck into the house using his most extreme caution, luckily, his mother didn't stick training traps all over the house anymore. There wasn't a thief in the house anymore, just one very talented teenager. He had tiptoed past his mother, who had fallen asleep on the couch, not even daring to lean down and give her a goodnight kiss for fear of waking her, or disturbing the injured young man in his arms. He was able to make it up the stairs without a sound, waking Towa, Kosuke or his Grandfather. He'd been in this house long enough to know which steps creaked so he avoided them with the utmost diligence.

When he had finally reached his room, he had gently slid his passenger onto the bed linens, taking the sheet from the top bunk and covering the other with an almost fond gesture, wishing all the time that it was truly his Dark which lay there, even hurt as the man was. With had been especially friendly and understanding, making a soft "Kyu" noise and nestling down on the pillow with his little nose brushing the sleeper's neck in a personal display of affection and welcome; one that almost tasted of familiarity. Apparently the small creature had also noticed the resemblance.

His mother was going to kill him.

Daisuke surveyed his painting with a critical eye. It was rather good if he did say so himself. Satisfied, he moved from his chair, walking slowly over to stand beside the bad. On impulse, he sat down, the bed shifting slightly as it adjusted to his weight. Without thinking, his fingers tenderly brushed violet strands of hair away from the sleeping youth's face. When his brain finally registered the move, he jerked his hand away, he had no right to be doing this, and to a complete stranger at that. But…

He made to get up, but as he did, the man stirred in his slumber, caught in the grips of a violent nightmare. "Please! It hurts! I don't… Ashiteru! Why?…I – I didn't ask for this… all I wanted was to stay…just stay…little longer…don't you want me? Please! No MORE!" he struggled as if to break free from the bedcovers, his face looked tortured, strained, eyes clenched tightly shut. Daisuke caught his flailing wrists and wrapped his fingers gently around them, bringing them to rest against the other's chest, leaning forward, ever so closely, his lips nearly brushing the man's ear, he whispered comfort softly, telling him that it was all right, no one was going to hurt him, ever, wishing that it was Dark that he could tell his sentiments too. He was nearly overwhelmed with the other's pain as if he could somehow sense it physically.

The violet eyes opened blearily, uncomprehendingly as his thrashing ceased. The redhead smiled sadly, so like Dark, so stunningly beautiful, an artwork with enthralling life of its own. But there was only a moment, then the amethyst orbs were darkened again and his eyes closed. Lingering only a second longer, the young man made as to get up and go to his own bed above, but he felt fingers catch at his sleeve, startled by the sudden move, he turned to see that the eyes were staring at him vaguely again.

"Please…stay…I-I know you'll be gone…but just this once…stay…" the weak grasp that the stranger had on Daisuke's sleeve slipped away as his breathing became regular, and unconsciousness claimed him once more, slipping into dreamless peace.

The voice seemed so heartrendingly familiar, something like he imagined Dark would sound like without the attitude that had been his trademark, a lost and lonely version of Dark Mousy this was, and it again made the teen angry. Who could have broken him like this, caused these vicious nightmares and made him plead for a complete stranger's company?

Whoever it was had no compassion.

A slight grimace twisted the sleeper's face again, causing Daisuke's heart to flinch in response. All protests flung to the side, he slipped into bed, carefully so that the frame wouldn't so much as creak and wake the man at his side. He rested his fingertips against his bedmate's arm, brushing every crease in the damp coat's sleeve. Unconsciously he moved closer, pressing his cheek against the stranger's shoulder, the comforting warmth lulling him to sleep and allowing him the fleeting luxury of dreams. Dreams that Dark was truly beside him.

Oo.oO

"DAISUKE!"

The teen's eyes shot open at the sound of his mother's voice, the sunlight was already streaming through the window and it was probably approaching noon. Ah well, what were Saturday's for anyhow? He sat up, "What is it, mom?" he hoped she didn't want to lecture him about being out late last night, that was the last thing he needed right now.

Which reminded him of the events of the evening, "It was real." His eyes drank in the features of the still sleeping figure beside him, the man could have been Dark's twin.

"Telephone! It's Satoshi!"

He got out of bed hurriedly, jogging across the room and sticking his head out the door he yelled his reply downstairs, telling Emiko that he would pick the phone up in his room. Putting the receiver to his ear he greeted his friend as cheerfully as possible, as possible as someone who had just been rudely awakened could anyway, "Hey there, Sato-san! How are –"

"Daisuke." The blue-haired young man cut him off, urgency in his soft voice, "I have a bit of a problem. Something very, very odd happened last night."

The redhead blinked, "Something weird happened to me too."

There was a long silence on the other end, "What kind of weird?" came the question, in typical Satoshi monotone.

Daisuke sighed, "Well, not too weird I guess, tell me what happened to you, you sound freaked."

"No I don't." A statement, not a protest.

"Well all right, you did. Past tense." He countered.

"Fine. Anyway, listen, I was on my way home from the party last night, I left earlier than everyone else as I'm sure you noticed, parties just really aren't my thing. But…I felt like I was being watched, I was about halfway home, so I sped up. But I _knew_ someone was following me. It was…as if I could sense them. I'm afraid I must have gotten distracted because I stepped out into the street and was nearly hit by a van."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Daisuke's voice rose a few octaves, "How on earth were you that careless?"

"Not like it's nothing you haven't done."

"well…"

"That's not important right now, Daisuke." A hint of tension crept into Satoshi's tone and it made Daisuke very worried, "I would have died. I don't think the driver even saw me and he was going entirely too fast to stop. I froze, for once I couldn't think of a single thing except the fact that I was going to die." A low laugh, "Not a pleasant thought at all. Then something crashed into me, driving me off the road and onto the sidewalk. It was a man. He landed beside me and I turned to thank him, but he had already gotten up, not waiting for me. I couldn't really see him well, but…" his voice became a hoarse whisper, "I could have sworn it was _Krad_, Niwa. But he didn't say anything, just moved away from me. I don't know if it was from getting clipped by the van or something else entirely, but he was stumbling, as if he was in immense pain. He turned a corner and by the time I gathered my wits and tried to follow him… he was gone."

There was no sound on either end of the line for what seemed an eternity, "Krad? Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive, I've never seen anyone else with eyes like that." Satoshi's voice was thoughtful, "He looked…I don't know, sad I think. I've never seen him look that way before, I've seen him angry, gloating, gleeful, and several variations of those, but…never sad, or remorseful, and that's what it seemed to me that that was what was on his face at that moment, and incredible sense of…regret seemed to touch me like a living thing. As if I could still sense his emotions…like I used to."

Daisuke stiffened, remembering the night before, when he had been touched by the wounded stranger's emotions. It sounded eerily similar to what Satoshi described. The ever analytical young man would not just jump to conclusions, leading Daisuke to believe that perhaps it had been Krad who had come to his friend's aid. Which in turn…he looked quickly towards the bed and the still-resting figure. Could it be…more than coincidence?

"Sato…how could it possibly be Krad? He disappeared with Dark, you and I both know that."

"Hmmm…well, I'm not sure, but I'll be sure to study up on it. It's not as though I don't have the resources."

Daisuke could almost imagine the small smile that he knew the blunette was wearing, a look of self-satisfaction that he had perfected long ago. But the redhead knew him well enough to know that it was more that he had simply amused himself than any actual sense of superiority. Satoshi could still seem stand-offish at first, but he was rapidly getting over that, even developing a bit of an attitude, though it seemed wrong on him as he still spoke like the scholar he was.

But what would happen if his other half had indeed returned? The redhead had no wish to see his friend hurt again, and certainly not by Krad.

"Are you sure? You don't want to come over or anything?" concern for the other boy was natural for Daisuke, and he would go to great lengths to protect his friend.

Satoshi chuckled, "Thanks for worrying, but no, I think it will be all right. Just take care of yourself. See you later."

A soft click announced that he had hung up. Setting the receiver down, he exhaled forcefully, allowing some of his frustration to surface. When a low moan jerked him back to more pressing matters. Which was when he remembered, he hadn't told Satoshi about the look-alike _he_ had picked up. Now, a small seed of doubt had been planted as to whether it was _just _a look-alike.

He scooted the chair next to the bed, studying the features of the sleeping man. So familiar. His heart clenched at the faintest possibility that this was the phantom thief who had been his constant companion for so long. He tentatively took a lock of unruly purple hair between his fingers, wrapping their softness around his index finger. It was such a deep vibrant color, and one that filled him with longing.

It hurt too much.

"You couldn't really be my Dark, could you?" sadness was apparent on his maturing features as he whispered into the silence of room.

Rising from his place, he exited the room, quietly shutting the door so as not to wake his visitor. Plodding down the stairs, he resigned himself to depression for the rest of the day.

Oo.oO

Slender fingers plucked away the sheet covering the canvas that stood basking in the sunlight, and a gasp of surprise escaped bruised lips, to be replaced by a smile, as a burning hope was renewed.Wetness leaked from under closed lids as tears of joy were shed.

TBC

Oo.oO

**O.O Look! There's a "Submit Review" button down there! Wonder what it does! **

**I know some of you people are watching and reading and not reviewing, the authoress would LOVE you if you could review for her. She's not feeling so hot right now.**

**Dark: Review PLEASE! She gets cranky when there are no reviews, and that's not good for my health!**


	5. The Pleasure in Finding

**Well, here we are on chapter five. Not the longest fic I've had yet, my longest was eighteen chapters…ah the days of Lord of the Rings fanfic. That was also in the days before I did yaoi…boy was life boring!**

**Dark: Hell yeah, it didn't have me.**

**Whisper: Just keep your trap shut, you're here to do the disclaimer, remember?**

**Dark: Right…:clears throat: She doesn't own it, if she did _I'd_ freakin sue, so don't sue her, she's just letting us play a little. Oh, and in this story, I'm probably eventually going to get laid…with another guy…so…yeah…it's yaoi.**

**Whisper::glare: That's the last time I'm letting you do the disclaimer!**

**Dark: Oh, what, and you're going to get Krad to do it?**

**Whisper: Well at least he has decent grammar!**

**Dark: Spoilsport.**

Oo.oO

**Price of Angels**

_The Pleasure in Finding_

Oo.oO

It was so warm.

He could feel the warmth on his face even though his eyes were closed, and it felt comforting after all the cold loneliness he had endured. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so safe, there was a lingering feeling of protection and reassurance about the atmosphere, and he could…sense something else. An extreme sense of worry and…perhaps loss, but this was faint enough that in any other circumstance he would have brushed it aside as inconsequential.

But it was…familiar. It brought to the fore recallings of the time when he had come face to face with the consequences of his own folly and had sought out his other half, who had hidden himself away in the vestiges of his mind, alone with his own despair. Daisuke had refused to appear, to come out…until Dark had sought him, and brought him back.

Yes, that was much like this present feeling.

The thief opened one eye, slowly, enjoying every beam of light as it was unveiled bit by bit, his gaze lazily observing the dust motes that danced in the sunbeams let in through the window.

Another amethyst eye joined its counterpart in surveying the surrounding room. The room seemed to be softly glowing, illuminated by the late morning sun. It was beautiful in a simple way, one that Dark had not enjoyed for far too long.

What a day to be alive. And life was something Dark Mousy would never take for granted. He had a real life now, with a human body to call his own, something he'd never truly had. As a creation of the Hikari's, albeit an accidental one caused by the Black Wing's incident, the thief understood how truly fortunate he was.

Now if only he could remember how he'd gotten here things would be just about perfect.

But he was extremely satisfied with where "here" was. It explained the feelings of comfort and safety, the sense of coming home. In fact, it was the only place Dark had ever been able to refer to as home.

And this was Daisuke's room.

The young man tried an experimental stretch, to wake up a little and to test the various states of his healing injuries.

"Ow." He winced at the sharp spikes of pain in different areas. Oh yeah, they were still healing all right, and due to the strain he had put on them last night would only be slower in the mending. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself to a sitting position, swinging his long legs over the bed.

With, disturbed by his movements, peered down from where he had been sitting on the top bunk.

"Kyu!" he greeted cheerfully, blinking large eyes in recognition to his friend.

The thief grinned, flashing white teeth, "Hey there, With!" he reached up to pat the little creature, "Did ya miss me?"

"Kyu! Kyuuuu!" came the emphatic answer as the funny animal bounced down to perch on the purple-haired man's shoulder.

"Good to hear it." Dark stood, slowly, as each movement was telling him exactly how much he was taxing his damaged body, but the thief was above all things a curious being, and the thing that had captured his attention simply begged to be investigated. The lonely canvas called to his inquisitive mind, and more importantly, his desire to know Daisuke, completely and utterly. It was said that art was a way of expressing the soul after all.

Apparently the artwork was a new one, but not too fresh as a light cloth veiled it. Slender fingers reached out, grasping the fabric and letting it slide to the floor.

A sharp exhalation of astonishment simply couldn't be helped. The masterpiece simply took his breath away.

The setting was almost grim, roiling storm clouds, illuminated by hints of lightening at their edges, stark and ominous. But there, at the corner, was a solitary beam of light, daring to break through. That in and of itself was striking in its every detail.

But it was the centerpiece, the focus of all this that stirred the thief's emotions to life.

An ethereal winged creature, one hand outstretched, desperately straining towards the light, was what gave light to this painting. His clothing was ragged, as if he had endured some great trial, crimson ribbons hung loosely from his limbs and torso as if they had once bound this celestial being. The great ebony wings were outstretched in flight, propelling the angel forward, towards his goal, towards that illusively promising beam of light.

The expression was so lifelike, and one of calm determination.

And the features themselves….were that of the Phantom Thief's own.

But in some indescribable way this creature was different, the figure in the painting seemed perfect, pure, as if no sin could ever taint his longings and wishes.

Was this how Daisuke saw him?

Pure. It was so far removed from what Dark felt now. He felt tainted, stained, selfish, a sinner beyond redemption.

"I'm so self-centered, Dai-chan." He whispered aloud to the quiet room, "I want to be here…with you, even though it's not what I deserve." What indeed. Perhaps Daisuke did not look kindly on his reappearance. And what about Riku?

His eyes flitted again to the painting. Well, at least that showed that the redhead thought of him. And Dark knew that even if Dai did indeed love Riku, he would simply be content to watch, to be a companion, a friend. Though it would be hard considering that this was the young man that he loved more than life itself.

But whatever made Daisuke happy.

Dark tasted salt on his lips…and realized with a start that he was crying, whether for joy or regret he couldn't say, but it had finally dawned on him.

Daisuke was here, he could see him…there was no more waiting.

Just then, With hopped down to the floor from his perch on the thief, moving to the door, he chortled happily.

Dark took that to mean only one thing.

Daisuke was coming.

Well, Dark was nothing if not mischievous, and Daisuke, his other half, needed to be reprimanded for neglecting his thief like this. Naturally, there was no logic to his actions, but when had logic mattered to Dark Mousy?

Oo.oO

Toast and coffee…

It was all Daisuke had allowed himself time for that morning, and not that he was trudging up the stairs he felt weighted down with a strange feeling of expectation which did not seem to be entirely his own.

His strange guest was most certainly the cause of this. He didn't know why he should be nervous, this was his own house, after all, and the young man didn't appear to be more than two or three years his senior.

So what was troubling him?

He knew, but it was best left unsaid.

Putting his hand on the door knob, he gave it a deft twist, the door swinging silently open. He stepped into his room, his deep crimson eyes surveying it quickly. An amused With greeted him brightly.

But his disturbing visitor was noticeably absent.

The silence suddenly seemed ominous.

He also observed that the painting that he had worked on so diligently on last night was now uncovered. He was actually curious to know what the other would make of it. He walked slowly towards the easel, only to feel a pair of strong arms latch tightly around his waist.

Daisuke stiffened, unsure as to what to do. Suddenly he was having second thoughts about his good deed of last night.

He could feel the other's breath tickle his ear, and the slight movement of the other's chest against his back as he breathed, he could see violet tresses intermingling with the red ones that had come loose from his ponytail during the night.

And for one second, time seemed to stop…for somehow it felt _right_.

"Did you miss me, Dai-chan?"

Oo.oO

It was late that same evening when it happened. It wasn't a common occurrence in this town, it was small and Satoshi, who still held his position with the police force, was very efficient in keeping the peace. So perhaps these ruffians were new to town, or just more daring than most.

After all, the thin, blue-haired youth looked anything but imposing.

It wasn't as if he hadn't taken notice of them, the four men, lounging casually against the side of a brick wall. He even took the care to give them a wide berth, eyeing them coldly. But apparently it wasn't enough to discourage them. He noticed that they made no effort to hide the fact that they were following him.

He pulled coat tighter around his lithe body, wondering absently if he presented that tempting of a target. He had gone nearly a block and they had come closer. There was no help for it. This wasn't the greatest part of town and Satoshi wasn't too familiar with it. He wouldn't no where to go even if he thought he stood a chance of outrunning this scum he'd picked up.

He turned around to fix them with an icy stare, "What do you want?"

Their apparent leader, a brunette with squarish features, smirked, unfazed by the glare of the youthful Commander.

"Depends." He took a couple steps closer, forcing Satoshi to retreat a few paces.

"Depends on what?" the teen's voice still didn't betray his emotions, though at this point worry was starting to steep in and a small niggling voice of fear was whispering desperately to him.

The tall leader moved forward again, and Satoshi instinctively moved backwards, feeling a small thrill of terror shoot up his spine when he felt a brick wall against his back. Trapped.

The brunette placed his hands on the wall, one on either side of the young man's body. Leering, he leaned yet closer, "It depends on whether or not you're willing to give us a good time." A low chuckle came from the other three thugs and Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

"Never."

The leader took on an expression of mock hurt and astonishment. "Oh how cold." He snickered and leaned in, so close he could have kissed the blue-haired youth, "Too bad you don't have a choice, pretty boy."

Satoshi's mind was racing, trying in vain to think of any way out of this situation, but nothing was coming to the fore. He felt fingers on his face and shied away instinctively from the teasing caress, only to have his chin gripped firmly in the leaders hand. The other three thugs came closer, not wanting to miss out.

"I'd get away from him if I were you."

The four men whirled suddenly, towards the speaker. A shadowed form stood beneath the overhang of the building behind them, shrouded in the darkness. His pleasantly accented voice had sounded nonchalant, but the underlying threats in his words were also apparent.

The leader's lips twisted into a sneer and he uttered the words that have been the famous last of many reckless fools, "Why should we?"

The speaker stepped forward and with deadly calm stated, "Because I said so, scum."

And Satoshi knew that his four attackers were now in very serious trouble.

_Krad._

His long blond hair was unbound, falling about his face and shoulders and down his back, and his yellow-eyed gaze was hard as it surveyed the four would-be rapists. He was a grey trench coat and a pair of tattered, loose pants that were white, but stained from dirt and dried blood. A still-healing cut marred his brow above his left eye, and he seemed to have some small difficulty walking, but it was undeniable Krad.

He inclined his head towards his former tamer, "Infinite pardons, Master Satoshi, I had not intended to be of any further interference, but this seemed to me to be one experience that you could very well do without."

The teen nodded mutely, unable to tear his eyes from the blond. When their eyes had met, he had seen that Krad's eyes were a rich golden color, instead of a feral, hungry yellow which boded no good for anyone. And Krad had just apologized to him? Apparently something had happened to him to cause so drastic a change. Whatever it was, Satoshi was fairly sure it was also the same thing that accounted for the sad, pain-filled look in the angel's eyes as well.

This wasn't at all to say that his emergence didn't fill Satoshi with a desperate sense of dread. He had been betrayed by Krad, to his own father, and had been hurt by his counterpart numerous times…but the teen had to wonder if perhaps something had truly changed.

Perhaps it was the strange demeanor and appearance the blond presented now that caused these thoughts.

Wingless, he looked smaller now, less imposing. Satoshi watched, detached, as Krad sent one of his opponents down to the pavement with a blow to the head.

There was a feline grace to his movement, hampered only slightly by his apparent injuries. The young Commander noted that the dangerous yellow sheen had crept back into the angel's eyes.

A kick in the ribs. Two of the thugs were down. The leader had stayed close to Satoshi, intent on keeping the vengeful blond from his goal. Which, the blunette knew, usually had very painful consequences.

The third was out like a light when Krad's fist gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw. That left only the leader.

Yellow eyes surveyed him emotionlessly.

"You could try to run, you know. Might actually be fun." The low laugh that escaped the angel's lips was humorless, despite his words.

The man gave a snarl, "Damn you, you demon!" he leapt forward, attempting to meet the blond head on. The ease with which his comrades had been dispatched didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

Krad sighed, irritated, and moved forward to meet the oncoming attack. This was annoying him immensely.

Just then, he saw a metallic glint, and knew he was in trouble, this one had teeth. He heard Satoshi yell a warning, the first words the teen had directed to him all evening. Krad thought that there was a slight irony to that. He felt the knife enter him with disturbing ease. It was unsettling, he thought that it didn't seem so terrible after all he'd been through. He could endure this. He bent double, to shield the wound.

The thug looked down at him, smirking, "Not so cocky now are we?"

Krad looked up at him, an unreadable emotion in his catlike eyes, "I wouldn't say cocky is the word you were looking for."

A fist connected with the man's nose, making a painful crunching sound as bones broke. The man stared stupidly at the blond, who glanced innocently at his stinging knuckles. The leader then passed out, blood streaming from his injured face.

"Messy." Muttered Krad in self-criticism. His fingers were clasped over the knife wound in his side, but blood soaked the grey fabric nonetheless, staining it a deep crimson.

"Arigato, Krad." Said Satoshi, softly.

The angel's eyes, once again a calm golden, came to rest on the young man who he had just rescued. "You are more than welcome, Master Satoshi, I'm simply doing what I should have done a long time ago." His expression became downcast, "But I'm sure you've had enough of the sight of me. I'll be going now."

And he turned to walk away.

TBC

Oo.oO

**A/N: Read and review. I live on it. Phew! This was like the chapter that would not end. It took me two days longer to finish it than I expected and it's nearly three pages longer than I originally planned for it to be. Hope you've enjoyed!**

**Dark: I STILL haven't gotten to kiss Dai-chan.**

**Whisper: Are you ever gonna shut up about that?**

**Dark: Not until you let me kiss him.**

**Whisper: Then you'll just be begging me to let you do other things.**

**Dark: Hmmmm….**

**Whisper: EEK! Nevermind! Forget I said anything!**

**Daisuke: Oh geez, thanks for getting Dark started.**

**Whisper: I'M SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!**

**Krad: Oh shut up already.**

**Satoshi: Seriously.**

**Whisper: Fine…just Review readers…I know you're there.**


	6. Incomplete Souls

**Hello, and welcome to chapter…six already! I've had it written for a while, but didn't get around to typing it up. (College classes are my bane in life.) I've also updated my FF8 fanfic for those of you who might be paying attention to it.**

**Dark: **They're not.

**Whisper:** Says you.

**Dark:** So, any kissing in this chapter?

**Whisper: **Well, yes….

**Dark:** Who? Who? Who?

**Whisper: **I don't talk to owls.

**Krad:** I don't see why you talk to the felon in the first place.

**Whisper: **You guys be quiet! Krad! Do the disclaimer already!

**Krad:** She doesn't own the characters in this story, she doesn't all right, take my word one it. Or else. :evil grin:

**Whisper: >. **Ok, the look on your face is seriously scaring me… anyway! On to the story.

Oo.oO  
_Price of Angels  
_ooo  
**Incomplete Souls  
**Oo.oO

"_Did you miss me, Dai-chan?"_

Daisuke couldn't move, he was literally frozen, and had he found the strength in that moment to stir he would have been torn as to whether he wanted to scream, laugh or bawl his lungs out. In short, he was infinitely confused. He felt his chest constrict, and it wasn't due to the physical strength of the arms around him.

"D-Dark?" He could barely make his voice heard, as his lungs had seemed to stop working, only partly due to the fact that the arms around his midsection had tightened ever-so-slightly. His arms were not pressed to his sides, but they might as well have been. It seemed like the very air itself had conspired against him and had become a weight to hold him in place.

One hand disappeared from his waist, only to reappear, tracing the outline of his ear and sending strange shivers down his spine. But he still didn't have his answer.

"Dark is that you?" _It had better be. _He pushed away turning to face his overly-friendly guest, "Stop playing around!"

But when he met those eyes, those expressive eyes, like chips of amethyst, full of unreadable emotions, he could not be angry.

There was a strange, soft smile on the Phantom Thief's face as he regarded Daisuke. It was almost frightening all the different emotions swirling in his eyes, but it was a warm, affectionate look that rested on the redhead. And he was uncharacteristically silent, simply drinking in the sight of his other half like one who had been stranded in the desert for far too long.

"You've grown up, Daisuke." He observed, seeing the changes with a mixture of pleasure and regret. Pleasure at the man his once alter-ego was becoming and regret that he had not been there to watch him grow, struggle, and change.

Not as if he'd had much of a choice.

Because had it been left up to him he would never have left the boy who stood before him now, looking at the thief with a mixture of fear and wonder.

Naturally Daisuke was afraid. As far as he was concerned, Dark had never had his own, separate form. Not in this world anyway. The poor little redhead was probably contemplating his own sanity at this point.

So why had Daisuke taken him in?

Where had he found him?

Well someone up there must have decided to have pity on one lost Phantom Thief.

He extended his hand towards Daisuke, a gesture of longing, "Dai-chan…it's me. I'm here, really here this time."

He was hesitant, plagued by uncertainty, wondering if perhaps he was an unwanted intrusion into Dai's world and (heaven forbid) his love life.

What was Riku going to think about this anyway?

She had never particularly liked him, no matter what he did. And God help him if she ever discovered his feelings for his ex-alter-ego went beyond those of friendship. Pervert would be the least of the insults she threw his way.

The fact that Daisuke might now want him here was a very real fear in Dark's mind at the moment. He averted his gaze to the floor, suddenly feeling the need to apologize for any real or imagined sins. "I-I'm sorry, Dai-chan, should I…" he almost couldn't say it around the raw emotions coiling themselves into a ball in the pit of his stomach, "Should I not have come back?"

All that pain he had gone through, pain that his body was feeling even now could not possibly wound him as rejection would. That would signal the end of all his hopes. Daisuke was, on so many levels, his life.

"_Please. Please. Please, Daisuke."_ He pleaded silently.

He was still staring at the carpet when suddenly, he was infolded in a fierce, almost desperate embrace. The younger boy burying his face in the black fabric and whispering harshly, "Don't talk like that! Don't you _dare!"_

His hands tightened on Dark's coat, his voice was choked as he pulled himself close to the person who had occupied his thoughts almost constantly for the past two years. He inhaled deeply, savoring it all, dirt, sweat and the metallic sent of blood, and just Dark, as if it was sacred incense.

The thief wrapped an arm about Daisuke's waist, and buried the other in his thick red hair, murmuring his other half's name gratefully, over and over in an almost worshipful mantra.

The ache that had consumed their heart and souls during their separation seemed to quell in that moment. Nothing else mattered except one another, a fleeting beauty that was so tangible to each of the two.

They were indeed, somehow, still halves of a whole, and Daisuke voiced this quietly, "You took a piece of my soul with you when you went, you big dummy."

The insult was given fondly, making light of the relief the two were feeling at their reunion. He met Dark's eyes, still having to tilt his head upwards ever so slightly in order to match gazes.

"So do you mind explaining all this to me?"

Oo.oO

"Krad."

Not so much a call as a statement, typical of the blue-haired teen, but the blond answered it like a summons, turning weary eyes back to the slender young man who was his other half, his expression speaking for him, asking what was wanted of him.

"Why?"

So simple a question, so many answers. Krad's motives for nearly every choice he had made in the past few years had been known only to blonde. Him and him only.

Of course he had regrets, so many that it was impossible to remember them all. But once he had been able to shrug them away, locked beneath a flawless veneer of contempt and hatred.

But he hadn't lied when he said he cared about Satoshi Hikari.

Then, it had been in a twisted, possessive sort of way, only a short two years ago, but during the duration of his captivity, his shield of callous indifference had shattered like to much glass, as well as the wall of remorselessness that he had built with vicious insults and random acts of cruelty.

The reality of what he had become had broken him more surely than any physical torture. When faced with himself, he had been terrified. How Dark had withstood the mind games and illusions of their tormenter he could only guess, but the thief also had less to regret apparently. None of his tamers had ever referred to the playful rogue as a monster.

Whereas the Niwa's prided themselves on raising generation after generation of Phantom Thieves with an ostentatious alter-ego, the Hikari's had done everything they could in attempts to stamp out what they viewed from the beginning as nothing more than a curse.

Krad had been like a curious child at the dawn of his existence, gentle and emotionally fragile, but the hatred and cruelty to which he was exposed soon left him jaded and bitter.

And he in return had caused his tamers to know what he had suffered in those early generations. So Satoshi had become jaded as well, viewing life almost detachedly, and often had no choice byt to sit back and watch as Krad did what he pleased.

The fruits of the Hikari's labors.

Why?

…

Why?

"I don't know."

And it was the honest truth.

Satoshi walked slowly, purposefully up to the wounded angel, his blue eyes studying the blond as if he'd never seen him before this night. His hand strayed to the bloodstained coat, brushing upwards, then down again, a whisper of fingertips against the back of Krad's hand caused the blond to flinch away as if expecting to be struck, though his expression did not change.

"You saved me." Krad closed his eyes, he had.

"Why?" Satoshi pressed.

Well, that was a little easier.

"Because I have to protect you."

The teen's eyes narrowed, his gaze rife with skepticism. "Why whatever for?" his tone was almost mocking, bitter. Only fair, after all.

The blond smirked, and it wasn't at all taunting, but more like he had pleased himself with some small private joke.

"Maybe because I care." He said almost wearily.

And then, on impulse, Krad leaned down and pressed his lips to those of his tamer's.

Oo.oO

**Satoshi:** O.o Well, I didn't see that coming.

**Krad: **Neither did I.

**Whisper:** :snicker: That kiss is dedicated to _AikoDarkSoul._

**Dark:** UNFAIR! How come Krad gets a kiss before I do?

**Whisper: **Well I could have had _you_ kiss Satoshi.

**Dark:** Ewwww….

**Whisper:** **Thanks so much to the reviewers! I really appreciated it. I've got a quick note for each of you.**

**_Wind Archer: _I'm so glad you like. And yes, I do tend to add a suspense and angst element to my stories. Keep reading, Aya-san!**

**_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon:_ There you go, all things revealed. Hah, yes, it's going to get VERY fluffy shortly.**

**_Katherine Daystar: _I think we're going to give Krad multiple band-aids in the next chapter. lol . Glad I've got the realism in there, I strive for that.**

**_Hittocerebattosai: _I try to update as fast as I possibly can, but real life hates me. **

**_Sapphire Artemis:_ "Master Satoshi" I LOOOOOOOVE how he says it. I so fangirl over that. And thanks so much for the in-depth review. Yeah, I know Riku was a bit OOC, but I hope the reasons justify it in this case. And I took your tip about the reviews. I'm not so much a fan of the violent K/S fics, but you have to admit…they're almost canon!**

**_AikoDarkSoul:_ Ha, the kiss in this chappie was just for you!**

**_FrequencyQueen:_ Thanks for that, it did worry me a bit.**

**_KuroNoTenshi7:_ I love being a fav, thanks so much!**

**_Koway Oceshia:_ Yum, candy! Ha, and yes, I think that having Satoshi take care of Krad is probably the plan there.**

**_Hai-chan: _Dark appreciates that. But I tend to draw things out, I'm just a wee bit of an angst-monger. But hey, happy endings are my thing, so don't worry, not too much longer and we'll see some real action.**

**_FullmetalKenshin: _Thank you! You make me very happy!**

**_angeldaemonkaiye:_ Wow, thanks. I love a bit of angst and tension, makes good spice for every story, I think Dark and Daisuke are a bit ahead of the game as far as resolving things at the moment though. Krad is a bit pushy and Satoshi is probably ready to hit him over the head right now. So, we've got a ways to go.**

**Review now! **


End file.
